


I've got you

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: all around the world....





	1. Chapter 1

Jude has worked for years as an IT expert. That was his area and hardly anyone was his rank.

As a kid, he showed interest in everything that was related to computers, so Teri, his mother, entered him the course and before he went to school. Since then, it has only progressed. There was a time when, as a rebellious teenager, crossed the border with hacking forbidden things, but that time had passed. So far he has been serious and his job is working perfectly.

London was a city of opportunities for anyone who wanted to thrive, and Jude started earning very early. He helped the mother and they lived well.

He never met his father, and the mother rarely talked about him. He has not been mentioned in any of its documents either. Jude has almost forgot to have a father in the USA. He knew only what was his name and what he was dealing with, and it did not matter to him either.

*

Teri died suddenly one winter a couple of years ago and Jude remained alone. It is even more confined to its world. Now he was only 25 and sometimes he was afraid that he would be like this forever. Business and home and nothing else. The only company was his golden retriever Ben.

And then one day the boss approaches him and says he has a new job for him.   
Explain to him that they should investigate the tax fraud chain. His office is now in some unsightly building, but he is no longer alone. Several of them are working on this big case.  
Jude was not a team player, but now he had no choice. 

Over time he became accustomed to the people, especially to younger colleague Anne. She was cheerful and always ready for a joke, total opposite to him. Maybe that's why they become friends.

They have been working for several months and the network of the defendants spread all over the world.

Jude is in the mood this morning. Anne took him to the concert last night and it was fun. With her help, Jude is increasingly relaxed and accustomed to the company of people.

A lot of study materials are waiting for him on the table. At the top of the stack, he pops up one name he never expected. Oscar Kinkade?! What would his father have with this case? Jude reads the documents and can not believe it. Oscar with a group of associates led by several large firms in LA, but all this was a mask for the crime he was dealing with.  
Oh no. Why did he have to bump into it like this? What should he do now? In fact, he could not do anything, even if he wanted, and why he would, Oscar never cared for him.

Things become even more strange when a team sent to LA to investigate Oscar's case. Jude is among them. Nobody still don’t knows that Jude is his son.

Anne noticed how Jude pulled back to himself. She is trying to get him out, but Jude can not tell that even her.

Now they are working even more, so Anne brings him to the basketball match one evening. This is a bit of a conflict of interest, because LA Devils is one of Oscar's acquisitions, but going to the match does not violate any code. Anne thought that a little bit cheer Jude.

Jude follows what's happening around him more than on the playground. All this is weird. Noise and cheers. He wants to leave in pause, but Anne keeps him "Do not be like that, you see how nice guys are around us, let me be a little cheerful too" so Jude stays.  
When the second half begins, Jude looks down to the playground and meets the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.

He turned to Anne and asked who he was. "Zero" Anne replies "a new player who recently joined the team." Jude can not take his eyes off him until the end of the match.

When they go home, Jude waits for Anne and leans against the wall in the corridor, checking out the mail. Suddenly he feel someone was standing next to him, looked up and saw Zero snapping at him. "Hello" he says, and leans against him on the wall. Jude blush and gets confused, which Zero has entertained. So when brace up he says "I'm Jude." Zero clutched his extended hand "Sorry, I did not want to be rude, I saw you during the game" then take his mobile and typed in his number. He says he has to go, waved and run to the locker room.

Jude looks after him surprised. Anne soon comes back, but Jude does not tell her what has just happened. They head to the car and go home.

Tomorrow's work is going on, but Jude is thinking about Zero more than anything else. Why did he give him a number? He does not even know him. All this was not good, because Zero was too close to Oscar, but he can not resist and choose Zero number.

Zero answers almost immediately "Hello" says with the same little rumpled voice from which Jude felt the tingling down the spine.  
"Do you want to come to the game?" Zero asks. Jude does not know how to say he does not like sports, but he does not want to offend him so he agrees.

This time, he sit alone among the gleeful fans. He is trying to behave as they are, but he is not sure what should do.

Zero dropped after the locker room to where Jude was waiting for him "You should have told me you did not like basketball" Zero laughed. "How did you know?" Jude is ashamed. Zero grabbed him by the hand, "Well, I saw you in the stands, but it does not matter, I'm kidding. I'm more glad you agreed to do something you do not like, because of me." Now Jude laughs "Sorry, I tried so hard" and just now he becomes aware that Zero is still holding his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude secretly watching in Zero while driving through the city. Zero tells something but Jude does not listen. It can hardly concentrate in its vicinity. Everything from his appearance, voice, smell ... all fascinates him.

He was a little scared, he has not been sexually active, not yet. He never really thought he would like a man in that sense, but he would never admit it. And he did not know what Zero wanted from him, maybe just friendship.

Zero has been asking him something a couple of times "Jude, hey, Jude, can you hear me?" Jude finally answer "Sorry, what did you say?" he looked at him with a smile.  
Zero really likes Jude. It's so naive, something different from the people who surrounded him usually "I asked if you wanted dinner or something else?" Jude says "Sure" so Zero laughs again "OK, I'll choose" and drive them to a small restaurant where everyone obviously knows him.

Jude, with interest, keeps track of what's happening around them. It looks so cute with this innocent, childlike eyes. Waiter them to a small table in the corner where they can talk.  
"So, Jude, how do you like it here?" Zero begins the conversation.   
"Nice" Jude now looked at him. Zero finally got his attention.   
"How did you see me at the stands?" Jude is interested now.   
"I've never seen anyone so disinterested, so you attracted my attention." Zero replied. "You intentionally call me again on the game?" Jude laughs "I'm sorry, I'm not really a sports guy."   
Zero shrugged "Well, we do not all have to be. What are you doing? "Jude did not expect to ask him that so quickly. He knew was not supposed to say anything to link him to Oscar.  
"I'm working in the library" Jude lie the first thing that comes to his mind "It's really boring. I do not have much to talk about, maybe a few mice or a overdue fees. I'd rather listen to something about you."

Zero did not have a problem talking about herself, so far. But this time he wanted to know more about Jude. For the first time in life he was interested in someone as a person rather than a sexual object.

He does not remember the last time he wanted to go to the date. But as he noticed Jude at the game, he knew this was something different.  
He hoped to meet him in the corridor, and then when he gave him his number, he hoped Jude would call him. Finally, when he called and agreed to go out with him, he was happy he had not been since long ago.

After dinner, Jude asked to show him a place that mattered to him. Zero thinks, hm, where could he take him? And then they head to the car and Zero drives for a while, when stop in the dark quarters.   
Jude came out of the car, can not figure out what might be interesting here. Zero pulled him by the hand and led to a ruinous building. "I know you thought it would be something glamorous, but this is the hall when I started. I did not remember this long ago. I know we just met, but I've never shown this to anybody. "

Jude feels fluid between them, so he says nothing but hugs him. He does not know anything about Zero life, but feels that this place means to him a lot. He feels Zero tears on his cheeks, so he just hugged him even harder.

Jude took him to the car and sat on the wheel, and took him to his apartment. Ben jumps around them. Jude went for a drink while Zero plays with a dog. All three jumped into the couch, watched TV and talked indefinitely. it was so comfortable.

When the conversation stops, Jude finds Zero falls asleep. He cover him and stood up quietly, then went to sleep too.

Zero wakes up and looks around. When he sees Ben sitting next to the bed, he remembers where he is. He got up and found Jude message "I have go to the work, make yourself comfortable. Ben will make you a company, it seems that he likes you."

Zero stroked the dog. He must go on training, stand and dress up and reply to Jude's message before he leaves "Thank you for your hospitality. Ben is more than just a great company, as well as you. I'd love to do this again."

Jude works conscientiously, until Anne tries to get him out of where he was last night, but Jude is just a mysterious smiling.

This morning he watched Zero while sleeping some time, and then he remembered why he came to LA and become frightened. He wanted to hang out with him because he had not felt so good with anyone for a long time. But he fears that Zero will not reveal what he is dealing with, and even more hates what lies to him.

In the evening Zero calls and asks when he will have time again. Zero was surprised by himself, never had chase someone, mostly the others chase him. Jude was not of these people.  
Jude did not think long. He ask him to come to his place and he will do something for dinner.  
Zero says he's coming soon and cheerfully greetings.  
Jude gives him a drink and asks if he wants to help him, so they're having fun while they having dinner.   
That's how it simply connects two people who seem to be incompatible. It does not seem to matter to them, even if it is true, this is so fun.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, their friendship become almost daily. Jude hides his job from Zero, and on the other side, he hides the relationship with Zero. He is aware that this will not last long.

It becomes more nervous, which Zero notices and asks him a few times what is wrong, but Jude only says he was not asleep or something so indefinite.

As for the task, the team is getting closer and closer to Oscar and associates put behind bars. And one day Jude finally decides that he can not handle the pressure. Pack the stuff and move with Ben in another apartment.

Zero can not believe it. He never knew where Jude actually works, he was not in the apartment, he did not answer the calls. What he did so badly that Jude rejected him? He was trying to remember some moments when Jude was quiet and mysterious, making all even weird. Zero realized that he did not know anything about him.

Soon Oscar and most of his collaborators will be arrested and charged with a brief trial.  
The LA Devils world is shaken from the ground. A couple of months lasts haos, and then everything starts to settle down.

Jude has returned to London and trying to get back to normal. He tries to gather as much as he can. He put his own father in jail and lost the man he loved. What's the worst he never told Zero that.

In the meantime, Zero realized that Jude’s leaving and Oscar's fall had occurred almost at the same time.  
He can hardly imagine that good, dear, innocent Jude may have something to do with all.

It's been a year and mostly everything has returned to normal. Except that Zero was still often thinking of Jude and over time he even more wanted to see him again.

He did not know that Jude was thinking the same. Just how to be able to come back now and what could he tell him at all? Since he was a coward, he retreated into his world and quietly suffered. He worked even more than before, less be seen and with Anne. Only companion was Ben.  
Now it was just worse to get back to the old because he knew for better. Much better.

Zero is surprised when one day he gets a call from prison. Oscar wants to see him, but he can not figure out why.  
He sat and waited in the visit room when guard bring in Oscar who say "Hello". Zero nodded "Why did you want to see me?" Zero looks at him carefully. He lost weight and was not so arrogant as before.  
"You seem to know who put me here?" Oscar is angry. "Where did you get that?" Zero wondered, but immediately thought of Jude. How much Oscar knows about him?  
"You've seen him for some time" Oscar observes. "With whom? I've been seeing a lot of people." Zero pretend that does not know what he's talking about. "A boy who suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth, do you remember now?" Zero looks at him, trying another approach "I'm listening" will let him talk, so see what then.  
And Oscar told him everything he knew about Jude.  
"What do you expect from me?" Zero asks "Why do you think I'm going to help you?"  
Oscar grunts "I have not told you the amount yet." Zero decides to play his game "I'm listening" Zero repeat, and Oscar on the back of the match write the amount. Zero plays that he is surprised, stands up and says he will think, so goes out.

Now he have to figure out what to do. He wants to find Jude, but he does not want Oscar to hurt him. And then remember who could help him, so he dialed Lionel number.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude was introverted, but he was not stupid. He knew there was an opportunity for Oscar to find out what he did.  
Of course they carried out all the measures of secrecy of the operation, but Oscar was not naive. It would not be so long to hide that he was not wise and had his own resources.  
But there was one mistake that cost him prison, so much the more, he was now like an animal in a cage, and had time to wait.

The only thing he could not even dream imagine that Oscar at all this interferes and Zero.

Zero knew Lionel out of sight and knew he was at risk with her, but decides to try. She was Oscar's ex-wife and knew him better than anyone.  
Now he tells her everything has learned from him. The only thing that is holding back is the link between him and Jude. He thinks it's better for now.

Lionel let him talk, but think about everything, and she knows he did not tell her all. It was not clear why Zero would help Oscar. The money certainly did not need it. She decides to let things go for now.

Shared forces are searching for all possible links and leads for a while to find any trace. They spend a lot of time and have nothing yet, and then accidentally get information from London and Zero feel that they are close.

They tries to elaborate tactics on how to approach the finals. Lionel says "I do not think you were quite honest. Who is Jude in fact?" Zero does not even try to lie "Jude is my friend and I do not know how Oscar managed to find out." Lionel looks at him “Why did not you tell me?" and Zero says what he barely acknowledged to himself “Jude is someone I love and I knew he would not leave me for no reason. I just hope we'll find him before Oscar. I never believed him."

Lionel was astonished with a sincere acknowledgment. She thought Zero was a egocentric who was interested in glory and money. It's good to have someone managed to reach him.  
"Looks like Jude is a good guy" Lionel smiles "Let's find him then."

Jude stutter when find Zero and an unknown woman in front of his door, but Ben immediately jump to Zero, apparently recognized him. "How did you find me?" Jude asked still shocked. "This is Lionel" Zero tells him "If you let us in, we'll explain everything to you."

When they enter, Ben settles down immediately near Zero's leg. "So we hardly found you, but I get to the point. Oscar knows about you. Actually, he hired me to find you. Lionel was his ex-wife and agreed to help. Now we just have to get you off before Oscar finds it." Lionel takes over "Oscar is dangerous, especially now. If we find you, and he will soon."

Jude is still surprised "How can I trust you?" Zero sat next to him and caught him by the hand "You will have to decide for yourself." And Jude feels flowing among them and knows to follow him to the end of the world.

"Okay, it's all as long as Ben is with me."   
They moved them to the hotel while they were looking for a safe house. No one wants to interfere with the police, they only work with a couple of people they trust.

Until Lionel explores, Zero and Jude spend time together. Zero does not want to leave him for a minute now when he finds him.  
Zero does not mention Jude's sudden departure, now all clear to him.   
They had time now when came back together. He was grateful for that. With fear he could think that the time to break would come, but in this situation he should be happy with the little things.

The only thing they do not talk about is what both feel.  
They are insecure for a variety of reasons, so are better off to some general topics.  
Today they are watching the game and Jude had a drink a little more, and relax a bit more. All of a sudden he leaned and kissed Zero.  
Zero does not wait to Jude change his mind and accept without hesitation. Both fall on the floor. They kiss and undress impatient to feel the naked skin. Zero whispers something in his ear, but Jude is so excited that he is not sure what. It does not matter as long as his lips and hands are on him.

Jude is not sure what to expect, but Zero seems to read his thoughts. Feel how insecure he is and it seems that this is his first time. He does not want to frighten him and he's extremely gentle. No need to rush. For the first time the hand job will be quite enough.  
They do not have to give them long to leak the juices out and they lie on the floor next to each other.

Zero bend down and kiss him, then suddenly explosion, break, smoke all around them and Zero feels falling into darkness and nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude seems to have gone through eternity when the silence appear. Zero fell over it and did not move. Jude calls his name several times, but when he realizes with horror that he does not move, somehow they pull out. When he looked at Zero, his back were full of wounds and he realized he was protecting him from the explosion.

Jude pulls the first of the clothes he finds on both. First came the security of the hotel that was already called emergency and police. Zero is still unconscious, but hardly breathing, so they tries as much as can repair the injuries until an emergency arrives.

Zero is taken to hospital and Jude does not know what's going on because police are questioning him for hours. It explains already countless times what happened. Nobody wants to say anything about Zero, and he's already starting to be crazy about worrying.

When they finally let him after a few hours, Lionel is waiting and taking him to the hospital. They say that Zero is still on operation because he has internal bleeding, but he hopes to be ok.

Lionel tried to calm him down. Although they know each other a short time, see how much they love and how difficult is this for Jude.  
"For now, we need to let the Oscar think that he has succeeded. We have little time." Jude nodded in agreement, so it remains for them to wait.

When Zero moves to intense, Jude sits beside him all night. During that time, Lionel is looking for ways to move Zero when he is capable of transport.

Their time expires, and Zero is still not good enough to move it. Jude refuses to leave without him. Lionel provides additional protection at the hospital, but they are not sure that all will be enough.

Then Jude says he wants to visit the Oscars in prison. No one agrees, but Jude is persistent. He is ready for everything to protect them.

Zero has not woken yet and Jude is trying to do the visit as soon as possible.  
When they introduces Oscar, with interest he looks at and asks "you're a son of Teri?" and Jude just nodded and sat across him. "It will not change anything" Oscar continue. Jude does not scare "I think it changes" he's looking him straight in the eye "I'm your son, too." Oscar narrowed his eyes.

Jude finds he finally broke the Oscar "Here you are because you deserved it. Now even more." alludes to an attempted murder. "I think we agree that you do not want to stay here longer than necessary." Oscar is in a checkmate position because he knows that Jude will use this to leave him in jail for a lifetime, so he breaks "How's your mother?" he asks quietly, because he sees in Jude's eyes the woman he only loved and hurt the most. "She died a long time ago" Jude looked at him with disgust. "She never complained and although he did not speak, I know he loved you until the last day. If not for any other reason, because of the memory of her you will leave us alone."

When he leaves the prison he is sure it's the last time he sees him. Now it is important for Zero to be good and he return to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Zero woke up. When Jude entered the room, Zero smiled faintly "Hey, how are you?" Jude sat down to him on the bed and kissed him in the forehead. "Where were you?" Zero asks quietly. "Everything will be fine, one day I'll tell you. Now rest."


End file.
